My Best Friend
by ssj2gohan56
Summary: What if Pan is Broly's daughter and he let her go back in time to see the Cell Games but hit her head at the Cell Games and doesn't remeber who she is and ends up crushing on Gohan R&R please :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z so nobody can sue.

…

After reading 'Dragon Ball Z Lone Memories," I had the urge to write something similar, so I would love to give credit to JDH1080.I already got permission from him to write something similar. I am using the PxG, but Pan is Broly's daughter. I will be using the same villains he does, but in a different order. Anyways here is the story so enjoy

Chapter 1: Back to the Cell Games

"Hey dad can I go back to see the Cell Games?" a girl who couldn't be over the age of eleven asked her father.

"Why?" asked a tall man with long black hair

"I want to see Gohan fight," the girl named Pan answered.

"I don't think Gohan would want you to go," her father Broly replied.

"Aww come on please!" Pan was literally on her knees begging.

"Broly let her go I don't see the harm it could cause it doesn't change timelines," a woman who looked exactly like Pan said.

"Oh alright, but we have to ask Bulma if she has time machine to go back," Broly said as his daughter jumped up to hug him.

"Thanks dad I'll promise to be careful! Pan yelled excitedly.

"I'll give Bulma a call," the woman named Videl said.

Videl picked up the phone, and dialed the number for Capsule Corp.

"Hello Capsule Corp Bulma speaking," Bulma said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Bulma it's me Videl," Videl greeted.

"Oh hey Videl what's up?" Bulma asked her friend.

"Well Pan said she wants to go back in time to see the Cell Games, and I was wondering if you have a time machine," Videl told her friend.

"Yeah sure I have an old one in my lab," Bulma said meaning that Pan could use it.

"Thanks Bulma you're the best," Videl said happily.

"You can come by later, so I have time to get it ready,"Bulma said.

"Thanks again Bulma, and I'll let Pan know see you later," Videl said.

"Okay bye," Bulma said as she and Videl both hung the phone.

"Bulma said she has an old one," Videl told her overly excited daughter.

Later Broly took Pan to Capsule Corp.

"Alright Pan I want you to be careful," Broly told his daughter in a worried tone.

"Don't worry dad I will," Pan said to her dad.

"Okay Pan you just type in the exact date of the Cell Games," Bulma explained to her.

"Okay like this," Pan says as she typed the date of the Cell Games.

"Yeah," Bulma answers.

"Love you dad," Pan tells her dad as he smiles back.

Then she was gone.

"Wow I'm here already that was quick. I guess Bulma set for a couple minutes early," she thinks to herself while she looks at Cell.

A few minutes later the Z fighters arrived.

"So that's Gohan he's actually kind of cute, wait what am I thinking," Pan thought blushing.

Pan later walked up to the Z fighters.

"Hi I'm Pan nice to meet you," Pan introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Gohan nice to meet you too," Gohan also introduced himself.

"Now let the Cell Games begin!" Cell announced.

"It's starting Pan," thought excitedly.

I know it's short but this is my first fic so it's a start anyway R&R please thx


	2. Faith In a Boy and I don't remember:P

Sorry I haven't updated Microsoft Word wasn't working, but Gohanlaser9 said I could use Google docs so thank him. Anywho enjoy chapter 2! yay!

"talking"

'thinking'

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT OWN DBZ so lawyers you can't sue.

…

…

Pan watched as Goku approached the green bug like creature known as Cell. She wasn't surprised that Goku was, so calm. Well he was always calm even it came to serious situations.

'At least he is the same Uncle Goku in this time wait who am I kidding he's never gonna change,' Pan thought to herself. Pan turned her attention back to the fight.

"Finally Goku the moment has finally come," Cell said with sadistic smirk.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for this just as long as you have Cell," Goku replied with a smirk.

"Well now let's begin our match," Cell said as he dropped into his fighting stance.

Goku then dropped into his stance. The two charged at each other with incredible speed, disappearing and reappearing using the afterimage technique. Cell launched a kick at Goku, but swiftly dodged it. Sending powerful surges of energy with each attack.

(a/n I'm really bad at fighting scenes, but I'm doing my best)

"Wow they're really fast," Pan told Gohan who was standing right next to her.

"Yeah they are, but I think my dad is holding back,"Gohan with confidence in his dad's abilities.

Cell then started to cup his hands..

KAME

"NO CELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"Goku yelled.

"I'm going to blow up the ring it would be a shame if this exciting fight ended because of a stupid out-of bounds rule," Cell said while penetrating more energy.

HAME

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY CELL IS GOING TO BLOW UP THE RING!"Goku exclaimed to the others below.

Everyone including Pan flew out of the way. All the Z fighters watched as the blue energy beam collided with the Cell Games ring. They were even more shocked to find out that Pan was able to fight with Goku and Cell was getting exciting by the minute that is until Goku said something that shocked everyone.

"I give up," Goku announced to his green opponent.

"What do you mean you give up?" Cell asked with anger in his voice.

"I know now that I'm not strong enough to beat you, but I know someone who is, and that someone is you Gohan," Goku said as he walked over Gohan.

'Me? but if dad can't beat him then how can I?'Gohan questioned himself.

"Gohan did you have any trouble watching mine, and Cell's movements when we were fighting," Goku asked his super powered son.

"No I could see you guys clearly, but that was because you were holding back," Gohan replied honestly to his father.

"I don't know about Cell son, but I was giving it my all," Goku answered back.

"Okay I'll do it," Gohan said with his confidence going up.

Gohan walked over to Cell, and took off the weighted cape Piccolo gave him.

"Is this a joke Goku, you're really sending a child to fight," Cell said mockingly.

"My father knows what he is doing!" Gohan snapped at Cell.

Gohan charged at him Cell did the same. Both sending a barrage of punches, and kicks.

Gohan explained his hidden power, Cell tried everything to bring out the power. He finally created the Cell juniors.

"See the people over at that mountain go attack them, or kill them if it pleases you,"Cell said with another sadistic smirk. The blue creatures flew over to the Z fighters.

"Keep your guard up their stronger than they look," Goku said.

Pan charged at the Cell jr.,so did the other Z only ones who were able to hold their own was Trunks,Vegeta, and Pan(barley Pan). Gohan's power spiked the sight of his friends being tortured by the blue little bastards.

"STOP IT THAT'S ENOUGH!"Gohan yelled at Cell with is rage boiling.

"That's the way let it all go," Cell encouraged Gohan.

All of a sudden a ki blast hit Pan making her fall to the ground. All she saw last was Gohan powering up.

"I know you can do this..Gohan," Pan muttered until she went unconscious.

Later at Kami's Lookout...

"Uhh,"a young teen muttered to herself with her voice sounding scratchy.

'Where am I?, and Who am I?'the young girl thought to got up, and walked over to the rest of the Z fighters.'How come I don't remember anything?'Pan still asking herself.

"Hey Pan, are you feeling okay," Gohan asked Pan.

'I guess my name is Pan,' relieved that she found a little info about herself.

"I don't remember anything," Pan answered a bit regretfully.

"What do you mean? you don't remember the Cell Games," Gohan asked.

"No, I can't remember anything about myself, and what are the Cell Games," Pan explained.

"Well since you don't remember my name is Son Gohan,"Gohan introduced himself.

"I'm really sorry I don't remember any of you," Pan said sincerely.

"It's okay, we should be thanking you, you saved our butts," Yamcha added.

"I think we should summon Shenron," Piccolo added.

set the dragonballs in front of Dende.

"Arise Shenron!" Dende called forth to the dragon.

"Shenron can you please repair the damage Cell has caused" Yamcha asked.

"It shall be done," the green dragon said as his eyes were glowing red.

Trunks woke up.

"Trunks!" exclaimed Krillin.

"How come Goku didn't come back

"Hey don't I get a say in this," a voice said.

"DAD!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Look Earth has always been in danger because all of the villains are always after me," Goku explained."So I think it would benefit the Earth if I stayed in otherworld."

"Until you guys join me on this side it's goodbye,"

"Goodbye father," Gohan said accepting his father's decision.

All the Z fighters said their goodbyes.

"Hey where do I go?" Pan asked.

"Hey you can with me I'm sure my mom won't mind another girl in the house," Gohan suggested.

"I don't want to be a burden,"Pan replied.

"You wouldn't be," Gohan told her.

"I guess I could come," Pan said back.

"Here I'll carry you," Gohan suggested.

Gohan picked her up, and they were off.

Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed my mom kept yelling at me to get off the computer.


	3. Welcome back and Training

**Sorry again about the bad chapters, but I've been getting good feedback so I give you chapter 3.  
"talking"  
'thinking'**

…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ if I did I would have probably filled in the seven year gap.  
Gohan was now flying down Korin's tower while carrying Pan. Pan relaxed in Gohan's arms making her head rest against Gohan's chest. Gohan stiffened at this. The warmth of her made him slightly blush.  
"So Gohan what's your mom like?" Pan asked him.  
"She's a good mom just a little overprotective sometimes," Gohan answered.  
Five minutes later Gohan, and Pan arrived in front of the Son put down Pan, and opened the door then walked in. A woman with black hair, and eyes was sitting with a very large man.  
"GOHAN you're back!" Chichi screamed in excitement running toward her son putting him in a bone-crushing hug.  
"Hey mom how's it going," Gohan said with the tone of being happy to see his mother.  
"Where's your father. I told him not to let you fight, I know I'll just hit him with my frying pan," Chichi said angrily.  
"I'm sorry mom, but dad isn't coming back,"Gohan told his mother with a bit of regret in his voice.  
"What do you mean?"Chichi asked confused.  
"He sacrificed himself when Cell was self-destructed, and he didn't want to be wished back for the safety of the Earth. He also said we shouldn't be sad," Gohan said putting a smile on his face.  
"Hey Gohan who's this?"Chichi asked referring to Pan.  
"Oh mom this is my friend Pan," Gohan replied.  
Chichi dropped to her knees, and started to cry with her tears pouring out like simultaneous water fountains."OH GOHAN YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO DATE!"Chichi yelled.  
"No mom she's just a friend, but suffered a head injury, so she doesn't remember who she s,or where's she from,"Gohan said in attempt to calm down his calmed down a bit  
"Hello," Pan greeted.  
"Hi I'm Chichi,"Chichi introduced herself."You two should wash up look's like both of you took a beating,"she added.  
Later Gohan, Pan, Chichi,and Ox-king were at the dinner table sharing laughs. Chichi, and Ox-king were really surprised to see how much Pan could eat. She almost eats as much as Gohan does.  
'How can a human eat that much, she kinda reminds me of Goku,' Chichi thought remembering her husband.  
Pan, and Gohan watched tv then went to bed. Pan borrowed a grey T-shirt, and blue boxers(from Gohan of course)  
"I can sleep on the floor you didn't have to give me your bed,"Pan told her new friend.  
"Nah it's okay I need to be a gentleman, and mom wouldn't be happy if I wasn't,"Gohan replied.  
"Gohan do you think I can train me I mean teach me to do the things I did at the Cell Games?"Pan asked.  
"Sure we can start tomorrow if you like,"Gohan said.  
"Okay," Pan said while closing her eyes.  
The next day...  
Gohan woke up early, but decided to let Pan sleep a little went into the kitchen, and tried to make himself breakfast until his mom woke up and took over.  
"I'm gonna go wake up Pan,"Gohan said as he walked to the room.  
"Pan hey Pan wake up,"Gohan whispered.  
"Five more minutes,"Pan mumbled.  
"Come on mom is making breakfast,"Gohan told her.  
"I'm up!"Pan said(more like yelled)excitedly.  
Gohan just chuckled.  
"Come on I'm starving"Pan said as she walked out of the room followed by Gohan.

"Wow that was great "Pan said.  
"Yeah mom breakfast was great,"Gohan also praised."Come on we got to,"Gohan said as he and Pan got up and walked to the door.  
"Where are you two going?"Chichi asked with a stern voice.  
"Pan asked me to train her, so we're heading to the Lookout to get durable clothing when we train,"Gohan answered nervously.  
"Well alright,but be careful,"Chichi said back.  
With that Gohan,and Pan walked out the door. Gohan called Nimbus, the yellow shot out from the sky.  
"You can ride on Nimbus if you want,"Gohan suggested.  
"It's a cloud are you sure I won't fall through?"Pan asked afraid of falling.  
"You won't fall I used to ride Nimbus before I learned how to fly,"Gohan explained to her."As long as you have a pure heart,"he added.  
Pan climbed on top of the yellow, fluffy cloud.  
"Hey it's actually pretty sturdy,"Pan said as she stepped on the cloud.  
"See told you Nimbus is the best way to travel,"Gohan said as he hovered above the ground preparing to fly off.  
"Let's go,"Pan said as her, and Gohan took off.  
The two teens shot by Korin's tower which scared him to they appeared above the Lookout.  
"Hey Gohan,and Pan as well,"Dende greeted.  
"Hey Dende, do you know where Piccolo?"Gohan asked the namekian child.  
"I'm here kid,"Piccolo said from the spot he was meditating.  
"Piccolo I was wondering if make me, and Pan some fighting asked me to train her, and I agreed,"Gohan explained.  
"Sure thing,"Piccolo told his old student.  
"Pan you go first,"Gohan said as he pulled her towards Piccolo.  
Piccolo put his hand on Pan's started to glow faded, Pan was dressed in a dark violet uniform with a red sash.(Like the one Gohan wore in Broly legendary super saiyan movie not second coming)  
"Hey this is cool thank you Piccolo,"Pan said thankfully.  
"Now your turn Gohan"Piccolo said. Gohan walked to him,and Piccolo put his hand on his head.  
Gohan was now dressed in an orange gi with a weighted blue undershirt,orange pants,and blue boots.  
"Wow it's just like my dad's gi thank you, so much Piccolo-sensei,"Gohan said happily.  
"Let's go train Pan,"Gohan running toward the end of the Lookout.  
"NIMBUS!"Pan called the jumped onto the yellow cloud,and followed Gohan to where they were gonna was wasteland not to far from the Son residence.  
"Okay we should try teaching how to fly,"Gohan suggested.  
"Sure!"Pan yelled eagerly.  
"Okay you basically use your energy to lift you up the more you use the higher you go."Gohan explained not knowing to explain.  
"Like this?"she asked hovering above the ground, and got started shooting around like a bullet laughing at herself as she did.  
'Wow she got it really I guess since she knew how to fly before she picked it up a lot faster.  
"Hey Pan we should be headin home it's getting late.  
And on that night they faced the wrath of Son Chichi for coming home to late.  
To avoid any confusion Pan is half saiyan because her father Broly his pure blooded saiyan.  
Oh in the further chapters I want to make Pan sing a song at a big party Bulma's house, but did it out of force btw christmas party...I'm deciding on these songs:

Shake Santa Shake-Zendaya

It's not christmas without you-Victoria Justice

Teenage Dream-Ariana Grande  
PM me your choices or review. 


End file.
